1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments relate to an auto-focusing apparatus that automatically focuses light onto a pixel unit so as to be used in evaluating optical characteristics of an organic light-emitting display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display apparatuses may include flat panel display apparatuses that are portable and have a thin profile. Among flat panel display apparatuses, electroluminescent display apparatuses are self-luminescent type display apparatuses that have larger viewing angles, better contrast characteristics, and faster response rates than the other display apparatuses, and thus, have drawn attention as a next-generation display apparatus. In addition, organic light-emitting display apparatuses (including an emission layer formed of an organic material) may have higher brightness, more stable driving voltage, and faster response rates than inorganic light-emitting display apparatuses and may provide multi-color images. Such organic light-emitting display apparatuses may include a pixel unit including an organic light-emitting device. For example, the organic light-emitting device may employ a resonant structure and maximizes optical extraction efficiency.